Love on a Motorcycle
by Alyssa Tolensky
Summary: The year is 1984. After a long day of rehearsal, Ash and Burger head home leaving Bleed and Derek alone with Derek's prized motorcycle. Bleed/Derek ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to "I'm in the band".**

**Note: The story takes place in the early 80's.**

November 23rd 1984, 8:30 pm, Derek Jupiter's garage. Iron Weasel was in the middle of perfecting their latest song, "Rock Hard or Go Home".

_Blood, sweat and tears  
>You face down all your fears<em>

_You give it all you got  
>Then you give it one more shot<em>

Bleed's long sandy blonde hair hung in his face as he played his blue Gibson Les Paul.

_Feel the sweat dripping down your face  
>This is your time to take your place<br>Yeah!_

Derek sang into the microphone, long dark wavy hair a mess. The sweat running down from his hairline, rolled over the yellow star painted on his cheek near his eye, making the color run. Bleed's guitar screamed as he hit the notes of his solo.

_Rock hard or go home  
>Rock hard or go home<em>

Ash slammed away on his drums, his hands about ready to give out, and his once spiked mullet was falling.

_Time to choose if you're gonna win or lose  
>Better rock hard or go home<em>

_Rock hard or go home  
>Rock hard or go home<em>

_Time to choose if you're gonna win or lose  
>Better rock hard or go home<em>

As they hit their final note, they breathed heavily and looked around at each other and chuckled. Burger and Derek high-fived.

"That was awesome, lads!" Derek exclaimed putting his microphone on the stand. "I think it's time we called it a night."

"All say!" Ash said. "I think I cut my hands." Ash said as he looked at his palms. "Yup."

"Sorry about that last chorus, lads." Bleed said packing up his guitar into the case. "My fingers were starting to ache."

"I didn't even notice you messed up." Derek said chuckled as he put his bass away into his coffin case.

"Man, I can't believe we've been rockin' that hard all day! We started at what, 3 o'clock? Now, it's," Burger glanced down at his watch. " it's already 8:30, man." Burger said proud of their achievement. "We're going to blow everyone away at the senior dance next Saturday!"

"Hey, Burger, mind if I stay the night at your house?" Ash asked. "I think my parents would've locked up the house by now." Ash explained. "You know how they are about that." Ash had been having problems at home since his freshman year because of his horrible grades in school and his lack of interest in doing anything to bring up the grades. If he stayed out after 8 o' clock, they would lock the doors. Once when Ash arrived home late, his parents refused to let him in forcing the new living situation he arranged with Burger every now and then.

"Sure, man. I'm sure my mom won't mind." Burger smiled patting Ash on the back.

"Cool." Ash nodded. "I'm glad I put an extra bottle of hair gel in my backpack today, then."

"Bleed, you need a ride home?" Burger asked as Derek walked out the two bandmates.

"Nah, I'm staying here tonight. Mum's out with a new guy and I don't want to be around when they get back to the house." he explained. All four of them shuddered. Bleed's mother had been known to drink and when she drank enough, she got a little...frisky...and loud.

"Alright, well, goodnight guys!" Burger called as he and Ash climbed into his purple van.

"We're still meeting up at 'Get in, Get out Burger' tomorrow to talk about the set list for the dance, right?" Ash asked.

"Of course, of course." Derek said.

"Bye, guys!" Bleed waved. Burger climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition of the van. The lights flickered on and they drove off into the night. Once the van was out of sight, Derek and Bleed smiled at each other and headed back to the garage.

"That was great wasn't it?" Derek asked, wiping the sweat from his brow. Bleed smirked.

"_You_ were great." he complimented."I know I could've done better." he said. Derek shook his head.

"What are you talking about? You played amazingly...as usual." Derek said with a smile wiping away the remaing paint from the star on his face.

"Thanks." Bleed replied pulling a water bottle out of his backpack and taking a quick drink.

"Oh hey, mind if I have some?" Derek asked motioning to the water.

"Sure." Bleed said handing over the water to Derek as he took a seat on a nearby chair. Bleed smiled as Derek chugged down the water. It took a moment before Derek noticed Bleed was watching him.

"What?" he asked. Bleed's smile turned into a coy smirk.

"You're mum going to be home tonight?" he asked. Derek shrugged.

"Nope." he said standing in front of where Bleed was sitting. "She has to work on a group presentation at the office so she won't be home til wait late." Derek replied casually. Derek looked at Bleed quizically as Bleed raised his eyebrows and licked the corner of his lips. Suddenly, it hit Derek like a bag of bricks. "Oh!" pause. "Oh." pause. "Ohh..." Derek said this time in a seductive tone."I gotchya."

Suddenly, Bleed grabbed Derek by the hips and pulled him close.

"Then get over here." Bleed chuckled as his and Derek's lips locked. Derek smiled as he slowly straddled Bleed in the chair. Their tongues struggled for dominance in each others' mouths. Derek moaned as Bleed gently nibbled on his warm, moist lip. Both boys were both quickly getting warm with each other's gentle touch. However, things built up as Derek started to grind in Bleed's lap driving Bleed's senses absolutely wild.

Bleed grabbed Derek's neck and started biting it with his sharp teeth. Derek moaned in delight as Bleed bit the sweet spot just at the base of the brunette's gently sucked at Derek's neck and kissed the now reddened spot on his fair lips slowly traveled up the other boy's neck, planting tiny kisses as he made his way back to reclaim Derek's mouth. Each kiss sending small elecrtic shocks throughout Derek's body.

Once Bleed and Derek's lips met once again, Bleed untied the thin black scarf that hung loosely around Derek's neck and then began unbuttoning Derek's favorite dark purple shirt with a black Union Jack flag on the their tongues engaged in another wrestling battle, Derek helped by shimming off his shirt, letting it drop off his shoulders and onto the cold, conrete floor.

In return, Derek pulled out of the kiss to help Bleed shed his dark green Van Halen t-shirt. Once it was pulled off over his head. Blled rolled it into a ball a threw it to resume making out with his boyfriend.

"Bleed." Derek said running his hands over Bleed's firm chest.

"Yes, love?" Bleed said trying to continue to kiss him.

"I want you...right now!" Derek said beginning to undo Bleed's torn blue jeans. Bleed chuckled.

"I want you...I want you so bad..." Bleed sang softly. Derek giggled at his rendition of the Beatles song.

"It's so sexy when you sing." Derek complimented before Bleed got a light hold of Derek's swelling bulge in his tight, dark jeans. Derek let out a loud gasp as the blonde gently kneeded him in his let out an almost evil sounding chuckle as he worked on Derek's zipper with his free hand. "Bleed..." Derek moaned running his hands through Bleed's hair. Bleed let out his own pleasured moan as Derek pulled lightly on his hair.

Bleed regained his focus and resumed freeing Derek from his tight jeans and his purple Calvin Klein briefs until Derek straddled Bleed completely quickly pulled himself out of his own pants and inserted his rough index finger inside Derek.

The brunette let out a gasp as Bleed took his finger quickly in and out of his entrance. Soon followed by a second and third finger. Derek's body shuddered and he let out soft moans of pleasure.

"Take me. Take me, now." Derek breathed. Bleed shook his head.

"I can't do this dry, babe." Bleed reminded in a rather concerned voice. "I don't want to hurt you or make you bleed." Derek smirked.

"Isn't that why your name is 'Bleed'?" he joked. Bleed laughed.

"No. But I'm serious." Bleed Bleed even had a chance to ask, Derek got on his knees and took him into his mouth in an instant. Bleed let out a rather, unintenionally loud moan as Derek's warm, humid breath, complimented by his wet tounge made Bleed's need to come even greater. His heat welling up even more as Derek took him in and out of his mouth coating his length thuroughly with saliva.

Once he was satisfied, Derek jumped right back into his lap, much to Bleed's surprise. Derek wrapped his arms around Bleed's neck as Bleed quickly thrust himself up into Derek's tight, warm entrance. Derek threw his head back with a soft scream as Bleed began his fast and steady pace, bucking his hips up and down.

"Yes. Yes, yes." Derek pleaded for more as Bleed continued hitting his prostate with every sudden before Bleed was about to reach his climax, he got a glance over Derek's shoulder and saw one of Derek's most prized posessions, his motorcycle.

"Lightbulb!" Bleed said suddenly ceasing his movement. "Let's move this to a different location." he said simply lifting Derek and carrying him over onto the seat of his motorcyle.

"But...but, but, Bleed, no one but me is allowed to touch my motorcycle! You know that!" Derek pouted.

"Oh come on, baby. Please?" Bleed said pouting his lower lip and flashing his dark puppy sighed.

"Well..." Derek pondered as he gazed into his lover's eyes. "Oh alright." Bleed smiled as he helped Derek position himself on his back on the black tank of the bike as Bleed kneeled on the wide seat. Once they were comfortable, Bleed entered Derek forcefully. As they got ever closer to climax, Derek screamed and moaned louder and louder until finally, Bleed released inside him.

Derek's body went limp as Bleed pulled himself out. They were both panting and lightly patted with chuckled as the two exchanged looks.

"That was amazing." Derek said. Bleed nodded in agreement. "From now on, you'll be the only other person allowed to touch my motorcycle." he said. "It'll be our forever." he smiled. Bleed smirked and kissed him before lifting him off of the motorcycle and helping him get back into his clothes. Once Derek was dressed, Bleed zipped up his pants and put his own shirt back on.

"What time is it?" Bleed asked.

"Um..." Derek looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh my god, it's already ten past midnight." Bleed sighed wrapping an arm around Derek's waist.

"Shall we go back into the house and get to bed?" Bleed suggested. Derek yawned and leaned into him.

"Yeah, I'm about ready to go the land of nod." Derek replied. Bleed cocked his head.

"Huh?"

"...I'm sleepy." Derek translated. Bleed smiled.

"Oh yeah, no. I know what that means." Bleed replied. Derek quirked an eyebrow.

"You know, for a brit, you sure don't understand much 'English English'." Derek pointed out.

"Of course I know British slang, I just...I just forget sometimes." Bleed said as he opened the garage door and walked inside. "It's been awhile, you know?" Derek nodded in understanding and smiled at him.

They walked down the empty hall into Derek's bedroom and climbed into bed. Bleed wrapped his arms around Derek and held him close, stroking his hair. Derek nuzzled his head under Bleed's chin and smiled at the sound of his heart beat. It was a calm, steady rhythm.

Bleed kissed the top of the brunette's head.

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you, too, Bleed." Derek replied happily. "Forever and ever."

**A/N: Sigh. I just love writing Bleed/Derek. Review!**


End file.
